evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Aleksey Markov
Markov'https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hank-and-markov-backstories/23781/55 is a playable Hunter in Evolve. He is a well rounded Assault, able to provide reliable offense and defense to the team. Biography ''We all have dreams. Markov’s just happens to be dying in glorious battle. This explains his desire to go toe-to-toe with giant Monsters. But his deadly arsenal consisting of a lightning gun, and an impenetrable Shield means that dream may never come true – and that’s just fine with his fellow Hunters.''http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/assault/markov Markov was born on Mars, but renounced his hub citizenshiphttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6. He was once an orbital welder, as evidenced by his SALGE DSW-II suit. He used to have dreams, though, helping to found Sterling Colony with other SALGE welders. Unfortunately, Sterling Colony struck Bohrium, a valuable element in the world of Evolve. The various megacorps of the Arm, seeing this as an opportunity, hired mercenary forces to take over the colony, leaving the survivors scattered and fleeting. As a result, Markov hired himself out as a mercenary, vowing to never let another colony undergo anything like thathttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/evolve-timeline-lore-info-megathread/51220/4 . Personality Markov is thrilled by the glory of battle. He doesn't care if he is to die in an epic clash with a gang of monsters; he wishes to die in glory. In recent patches, Markov has softened on the concept of dying fighting the monsters and is one of the most optimistic of the band. He is very much a people person, eager to make friends and save colonists. Weapons and Equipment 'Lightning Gun The 40-MW Allied Orbital Model P18 "Zeus" is a modified industrial tool for SALGE welders such as Markov. It's been modified for planet taming by disabling its spectral analyzer, meaning that its targeting system will ensure that it will only hit anything that is not an ally. The Lightning Gun is a close range weapon that does rapid damage as long as sight is connected. It chains to multiple targets in close proximity to the primary target, making it an effective tool at eradicating hazardous pack hunting predators like Reavers or Trapjaws. * 180 damage per second, 36 damage per hit * 7.5 second recharge (1 second to start charging) * 27 meter range * 18 degree lock-on angle * 28 degree sustain angle * 10 meter chain range * Requires 10% ammo to fire 'Assault Rifle' The Volochyok-PV9 basic all-range Assault Rifle gives Markov a solid damage dealing option from mid to long range. * Magazine size: 48 rounds * Damage per bullet: 18 * Rounds per minute: 480 * Reload time: 2.25 seconds * Minimum spread (stationary, zoomed): 1.1m * Maximum spread (in motion, unzoomed) 4m 'Arc Mines' Arc Mines (Allodyne Micro GT) allow Markov to do big damage to monsters who step into them, defending areas and people with huge bursts. Each mine covers a large radius and deals heavy damage when tripped by the Monster or Wildlife. They cannot be tripped by teammates, but they will knock back teammates in the area if detonated while they are in the radius. Like all deployables, 3 mines may be deployed at a time. Mine explosions can also serve to reveal the monster's position on the map. Mines have 25 HP and may be safely detonated by ranged abilities or the traversal portion of the Wraith's Warp Blast ability. * Damage: 560 * Radius: 9 Meters * Maximum Deploy Range: 7 Meters * Mine Activation Time: 6 Seconds 'Class Ability: Defense Matrix' Applies a strong damage resistance buff to the Assault to help reduce heavy damage while active. * 55% damage reduction shield * 10 second duration * 30 second cooldown Downed: Bloch Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 12 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Like all assaults, you want to be in the monster's face - ideally between it and your fellow hunters. * Your lightning gun doesn't reload. Rather it takes a few seconds to recharge. Empty the battery on the monster at close range, then either drop some Arc Mines or swap to your Rifle. After a few seconds, swap back and re-ignite the lightning. * The Lightning Gun is effective in clearing packs of wildlife. * Markov (and Blitz Markov) are the only assaults with Mines, and you should use them. Drop them off at choke points on the map to damage monsters force to run through them, or lay them atop tactical vantage points for your medic and trapper to take shelter in. If the monster attacks them, the blast will take a very decent chunk out of the monster's defenses. * In order of damage dealing, Markov's mines do the most damage, and his Rifle does the least. However his rifle will do MORE damage than his Lightning gun if fired on weak spots caused by Valerie or Lazarus' sniper shots. Like all bullet based weapons, it does 2x damage to the head and half normal damage to limbs. Weaknesses * Markov's Arc Mines can be destroyed by the Monster easily, namely with abilities that spread over a large area, including, but not limited to, the Goliath's Fire Breath, Gorgon's Acid Spit and the Behemoth's Fissure. These abilities all allow the Monster to destroy the mines from a distance, therefore without being damaged, so try to place them strategically and separated, as these abilities can take out all three Arc Mines if they are placed together extremely quickly. Relationships with other Hunters * Jack: Markov is one of the only Hunters that seems to respect Jack as a person. This wasn't the case earlier, as Markov thought that a teenager had no place hunting the Monsters. However, after seeing Jack's prowess in fighting the Monsters, Markov changed his mind. He and Jack are now on first-name terms. * Valerie "Val" Wolski: Markov respects Val as a soldier. Initially, he is in disbelief that Val would be a "spy." When she confirms that she is part of CIG9, he is shocked, yet chooses to place his trust in her. He particularly likes it when she bosses him around - affirming that it is a Russian quality in her. Val sometimes jokingly makes flirtatious comments to Markov's statements, though he is relatively oblivious to the overall joke. * Griffin Hallsey: Markov is probably a fan of Griffin due to his popularity in the movies and comic books, but is never seen asking Griffin for an autograph. On the other side, Markov believes Griffin is old and has a face that looks like a ball sack. Screenshots Markov.jpg Markov-midrange 610.jpg 11Markov.png| Videos Evolve - Markov Advanced Tutorial Evolve - Markov Arc Mine Evolve - Markov Personal Shield Evolve - Markov Assault Rifle Evolve - Markov Lightning Trivia * In the development, Markov was orginally going to be a woman called Nicola - a nod toward Nikola Tesla. * His "SALGE" suit is from his previous job as a Welder. ** SALGE stands for Safety And Low Gravity Environment suit. ** Abe created Markov's Jetpack: his previous one was unable to support his weight. Which isn't surprising, considering the suit he packs and the fact that he has advanced cybernetic components. ** Caira's immediate response to hearing the word SALGE is "did you just tell me to fuck off in Martian?" * One of Markov's rarer quotes while using the Lightning gun is "From the heavens, to the ground!" which was also a quote used by Zeus in the popular MOBA, SMITE. * On Markov's locker in the dropship, the sticker on it says Markov, and etched into the paint underneath the sticker is "is a Wanker." It is assumed that this is Hyde's handiwork (the handwriting matches). * Markov is voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko. * Markov was the first Assault class designed once unique character gear was decided upon. * He has a tattoo on the back of his head of a coffin with a skull marker and the number 2320 surrounded by rose thorns - likely a reference to Sterling Colony. References Category:Assault Class Category:Hunters Category:Characters